


can't change the colour of the sea

by liese_l



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Grimdark, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liese_l/pseuds/liese_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose can’t always hold back the grimdarkness. Short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't change the colour of the sea

You can’t always hold back the grimdarkness. The black tendrils are always at the back of your mind, poking and prodding, waiting for a crack in your carefully held defences to dive in and take you. When they do, everything goes black. You see everything through a filmy veil where all colours are grey scale and splashed with red, and the voices around you come from a thousand miles away. All you feel is hatred and all you desire is destruction and when the tiny part of you that is still Rose finally fights back and regains control, the pain you've caused pierces you.

The walls of the containment room—they built it just for you—are covered in black and green. Your skin is torn and still carries a faint grey tinge, and the cuts ooze black pus. Kanaya lies against you, her skin just as torn, but you know her rainbow drinker immortality will soon fix that, just as your God Tier powers will yours. Her breathing is slow and the breath she draws in is raspy and choked and you want to scream.  
“Kanaya?” you say instead. Your voice comes out in a diminished whisper.  
“Mm?” You feel her move and she turns her head up to look at you with lidded eyes—dulled yellow, irises beginning to fill with jade green—and you feel black-stained tears begin to roll down your cheeks.  
“I’m sorry. Kanaya, I’m so sorry,” you choke out, and she brings up a shaky hand to cup your cheek, and you know everything will be okay.


End file.
